


Soaring High

by languageismymistress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Greek and Roman Mythology, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Barry and Oliver take a ride on a chariot





	Soaring High

**Author's Note:**

> Barry - Hermes  
> Oliver - Apollo  
> Tommy - Helios  
> Thea - Artemis

Stars twinkled among the black canvas of the sky. The moon shifting down towards the horizon, Oliver waiting for Barry to get his ass out of bed and to meet him where he promised no games, no tricks, just his truthful and honest self. A being that even Oliver himself wasn’t sure was there anymore. After all his chasing anyone who would humour his flirty nature, having Barry give him a chance to see the real him unnerved him in a way that he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

 

Listening to the sounds of the early rises making their morning runs, Oliver swept over Tommy’s chariot once more just to make sure that it was in working order.

 

‘Oliver?’ 

 

The god turned to the sound of Barry’s voice, his bed hair and quiet yawn almost too much for Oliver to handle.

 

‘Hey, you good?’ 

 

‘Yeah, just early and dark,’ 

 

Barry laughed, Oliver swore that his laugh and smile could light the whole sky without the chariots help. 

 

‘Sorry about that,’

 

Oliver scratched the back of his head, Barry smiled and for a moment, Oliver forgot how to breathe. 

 

‘Oliver?’ 

 

He shook himself out of his head, Barry giving him a look that Oliver couldn’t decipher, deciding to take his sisters advice and lead with the heart.

 

‘May I?’

 

Oliver held his hand out to Barry, the younger god staring at it for a moment before taking it, a scarlet blush formed over Barry’s cheek. Oliver took a moment to take it all in. The colour, the peace, everything that made his heart beat just a little faster. Giving himself a moment to settle his nerves and heart, he took the reins in his hands, letting the chariot take off under the smallest amount of his guidance. 

 

Oliver stared at Barry, the light starting to peer into the morning sky, trickling over his face lighting his features from the darkness.

 

‘Want to try,’ Oliver coughed.

 

Barry nodded, unable to say anything else. Oliver took a step back, handing the reins over to him.

 

‘Hold here and here,’

 

Oliver stood behind him, guiding him and the chariot. Their fingers linking with each over and the rein. Oliver’s cheeks on fire, Barry’s looked like they were matching his own. 

 

‘Okay, just turn here,’ 

 

Both men pulled the rein, the chariot deciding to have a mind of his own, running over a cloud, Oliver and Barry falling back onto the chariots floor. Oliver held his arm out for Barry to fall on, their faces closer to the other. Oliver took in the light reflecting in Barry’s eyes. The colour that not even the greatest poet could describe. 

 

‘Are you okay?’

 

Oliver choked out, Barry nodding, smiling down at him with another breathtaking look.

 

‘Good,’ 

 

Oliver helped him stand, the chariot seeming to take them back to where they had started. Tommy stood with his arms crossed and a smirking look on his face. Oliver hated him at the moment. 

 

‘All good fella’s,’ 

 

‘Knock it off Tommy,’ 

 

Oliver shook his head, really hating his best friend at the moment. 

 

‘Whatever you say Ollie,’ 

 

Tommy took off with his chariot, both Barry and Oliver stood to the side, scratching the back of their necks.

 

‘So,’ 

 

Oliver cringed at his voice.

 

‘Thank you, Oliver, this was nice,’ 

 

Oliver felt like he had the air knocked from him. Barry smiled, kissing him on his cheek.

 

‘Next time, I will take you for a flight with my shoes,’ 

 

Barry winked, taking off into the pinky blue sky. Oliver felt like his was soaring high too. He really did owe his baby sister for this one.


End file.
